User talk:B.N.N
Request Hey B.N.N I was going to use your request for The Strongest Grandson but then I thought Endou Mamoru would win it too easily so I changed it to The Strongest Relative, took away Endou Mamoru and added Gouenji Masato. I think this way people who have played either of the 2nd Inazuma Eleven DS games would be able to put in a valued opinion. I am sorry if you don't like this change but I think it works. TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 18:03, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Sure~ I don't mind~ ^^ Did you saved your signature by your Preferences?~ If not you should save it there and under your signature balk, it said I want to use Wiki Text and you should click on the box left of it. If you don't know where your preferences are, click on your name at the right top and you will see it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:41, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ I'm sorry, I already knew that, but I wanted to know if I could download HD somewhere. But nevermind, I found it~ Still thanks!!!~ Oh yeah xD I always forget my signature for some reason :$ So if you ever get a message without a signature, it's me! xD (Signature!>>>) GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 17:07, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birthday *o* Japanese Happy Birthday... Thank you very much, B.N.N-san!! ♥ Oops! Sumimasen, I was typing too fast that I forgot it >.<; - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 17:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Rule Hi Nooni. I'm fine, going a bit crazy over these epic spoilers for Chrono Stone, how are you? I think that your idea is a great idea but I'm not too sure. How about this I love chancing stuff so if a Mixi Max picture is added in Round 20 then I will make the rule. Before the Round starts I will say that Mixi Max pictures are banned and if anyone adds one then the Rule will be made. I think this way it will show how must the users value my trust in them. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 18:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC)' Ok,tnx. Ok I wont Ajla Eleven (talk) 16:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Ajla Eleven Re:Congrats Thanks for the congrats~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi Nooni. I'm doing as great as always. You? Ok thanks for your requests I think for your 1st request I will use in G2 but as a closing Round, like either Round 28 or 29. As for your 2nd request I think if I change the name to Best Raimon Coach and add some of Raimon's coaches. I think I could use that Round as Round 26 or 27. Thanks again :-D ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 19:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Name Hey Nooni. ''' '''I'm doing ok. How about you? Ok for the name its a bit hard I mean all of them are the players with the biggest impacts on Inazuma Eleven. I have no great name for you because its hard to name the 6 of them. I'm sorry if this was not helpful :-( ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey B.N.N, I have a request of a picture for your blog game! I dont know if you take requests but I was just wondering. Bye! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 14:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Round 31 Hey Nooni. Ok I'm just gonna get to the point, you are one of the 5 users taking part in Round 31. For Round 31 you have to comment with a picture of your favorite character but the picture can be of anything!!!!!!!! Please comment soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog Nooni I like the idea but N/R is a prequel blog game and if I make any major changes then it would destroy the future which is MSPP and G2. I know it sounds stupid but even though N/R is made after them its a prequel blog game meaning its made after them but before them as well. So if I add say a table then I would have to add it in MSPP and G2 as well and I don't want to. I know sorry thats its really stupid but you could give some of your ideas to Taha and he could make them happen for G3 because hes the King and hes allowed to change anything about G3 including the design of the blog game. Thanks anyway :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 12:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Yo! I want to request this pic for your blog game: http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/c/c1/The_chosen_members_CS_31_HQ.png The Mist Inside Yourself 21:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi Nooni, I'm sorry I copied your blog. Esprit Gamma Strike Jinrou Lycoan Great Blaster La Flamme 18:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah thanks I'm good! Esprit Gamma Strike Jinrou Lycoan Great Blaster La Flamme 01:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! Thank you very much B.N.N! Michelle Chua,Crossfire,' '''16:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 23:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 09:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Blog game idea I think you must know I had a bog game which was a big fop. I was thinking of making another blog game in which the users basically have to make their own team, I wi give a command ike awind team and users have to nominate players for it. After that there are 5 nominations there would be removing to decide who will take that place, This is where game conficts with your bog game are you okay with it? 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 06:51, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for late reply, I changed removing to voting and made my blog BTW Your idea for V2 is great!!~ 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey I got a pic for your blog Hope u like it^^ 'Chinjunjun' 00:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Round Ya! Maybe you can use this pic for a round since this pic containes some Mixi Maxes :) 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ya! I'm fine ^^ Sure! You're welcome! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Blog game request Hi I wanted to request this picture for your blog game. ' Beta22' ' Sunshine Storm ' 10:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks and your welcome! ^_^ ' Beta22' ' Sunshine Storm ' 19:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I have another request for your blog (You don't have to use both, you can choose which ever one you think is best) ' Beta22' ' Sunshine Storm ' 19:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Blog request hey there b.n.n here is my request home u like it http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120109083925/inazuma-eleven/images/d/d5/KariyaIEGOgame.png Kariyamasaki12 23:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) sorry i ment to do signature here is my request http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120109083925/inazuma-eleven/images/d/d5/KariyaIEGOgame.png Kariyamasaki12 23:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Location '''Hey Nooni.' Ok I was wondering if you could give me a more precise location for MSPD? See I have no idea where you live because all you wrote is Asia and Asia is massive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just need something more precise, if you wouldn't mind. If you can reply before the 15th then you would be a giant help to me and MSPD. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Well Nooni thank you but I can't find Arabian Gulf. Did you mean something else? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I think KSA means Kingdom of Saudi Arabia which would mean Saudi Arabia so if thats the case then thanks Nooni, I will add it to the list now :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wlc Sorry for so long to reply but u welcome Chinjunjun 12:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC) HB Happy Birthday Nooni. I hope you are having a great time :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 21:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC)